Finnally!
by AthrunYuy
Summary: Takaya X Naoe. One of my favorite pairs. Takaya takes Naoe for a ride and confesses his feelings to him. Hints the title. :0


Gradually, the sound of a motorcycle grew louder from a distance. Naoe stood on the sidewalk looking in both directions to figure out where it was coming from. Then, suddenly, a bullet wising past him shattered the window behind him. Recovering quickly from the crouch he had put himself in, he spotted the motorcycle coming towards him from the right. Tailing it was two black cars with tented windows. Periodically, someone would lean out, shooting randomly. With the speed of the motorcycle, there was a significant amount of distance between it and the car. It screeched to a halt right in front of him. "Naoe! Get on!"

"Takaya?"  
"Get on!" He ordered, removing his helmet and thrusting it into Naoes hands.

Naoe threw on the helmet and with out any more hesitation climbed on behind him. The second his was seated Takaya took off before the cars could catch up. Naoe gripped onto Takayas waist in fear. He never did like these things and still didn't. "What did you do now?!" He yelled into his ear over the sound of gunfire and motors.

"It wasn't me this time!" Takaya called back. "It was by order of my brother. He wants me back! Can you do something?"

"On this thing?!"

"Have any better ideas?" When he got no reply, he charged on. "You won't fall Naoe!"

"What?!"

"I know you don't like bikes! I won't let you fall. Trust me!" Takaya assured grabbing Naoes side and clinching onto his coat.

Naoe took a deep breath, and then began a chant. His hands hesitantly let go of Takaya and his eyes closed in concentration. Aim needed to be precise. A curve was coming up and the rock wall would be perfect to stop the pursuit. With in seconds the ki blast hit the wall just as they were passing. The blast caused the rocks to cover the road behind them blocking any cars from passing.

"Whoo hoo!" Takaya cheered, as Naoe clinched back onto him for balance. "I knew you could do it!"

"Can we please stop somewhere?" He nearly begged from behind.

"Come on. It can't be that bad?" Takaya called back to him. "Besides, I thought you'd enjoy this closeness."

"Stop teasing!" Naoe angrily replied.

Takaya laughed in return. "Don't get so bent out of shape. Hang on!" He called speeding up around a corner.

"Kagetora! Slow down!"

"Not likely!"

"What did _I _do?" Naoe asked. "What am I being punished for?"

Takaya pulled off to the side of the road now that they were alone. "I'll tell you what you are being punished for!" Takaya said cutting the engine. Naoe took off his helmet and climbed off allowing Takaya to do as well. He looked serious, making Naoe try desperately recall what he may have done recently to piss the teenager off. Takaya backed Naoe into a tree, pinning him with his gaze. Without another word Takaya grabbed Naoe by the back of the neck and pressed his lips to his in a shaky, scared kiss, that was a complete contrast to his outlook. Pulling away, Takaya rested his head against the stun mans chest keeping his grip behind his neck. "You're being punished for making me feel this way." He answered finally in a low voice. Naoe pulled up his arms to pull Takaya into a warm hug.

"Sorry sir." He replied kissing the top of his head.

Before any more could be said, Takayas cell phone went off, jerking him away from the warm embrace. "Yeah? Right away of course." He replied into the phone. "Great. I'll go a head. Bye." Naoe looked at him impatiently. "Sis is two minutes away. We have a lead. Ride with her, ok?" He said turning to leave, but hesitated turning back. "Be careful?" He asked with fearful eyes.

"Always my lord." He replied trying to hold back his smile at what just happened.

Takaya sighed in frustration, and then rushed back to Naoe for a quick kiss. "There is never enough time." He growled running to his bike.

"Ware your helmet!" Naoe yelled to him. Takaya complied but then took off like a bat out of hell, just as sis was pulling up. Naoe watched for a second more then jumped into the car.

"What's with you? You look star struck." She asked trying to keep up with Takaya.

"He kissed me." He breathed.

"Oh. Is that all?" she laughed playfully smacking him on the arm. "It's about time!" she added.

2


End file.
